


I remember

by Virvendir



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Gen, but it's not the main focus, technically WrathiaxPedri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virvendir/pseuds/Virvendir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small story written from the perspective of Wrathia's and Pedri's egg, following the idea that the egg was already close to hatching when TiTAN took over the empire and hatched in one of TiTAN’s facilities. Now remembering the time when they were home. How old they are at the end is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember

I remember warmth and a kind voice telling me I would be a strong Vengess, a good leader one day. The same voice humming a nice tune, that made me sleepy. How cramped it felt in that dark place. 

I remember wanting out. The walls that kept me in that small, dark place not budging, no matter how much I scratched or hit them. Letting out a sound of displeasure.

I remember hearing another voice laugh and say that it's still a bit early for me to hatch. Not knowing what the words meant. What does it mean to hatch?

I remember being lifted up and set down somewhere soft. The soft ground dipping in on one side, then doing the same on the other. Something warm wrapping itself around me and holding me close to a source of the same, nice warmth. The voice starting to hum that tune again. Both voices saying goodnight to each other. Wondering what it is, that night?

I remember feeling safe being close to the kind voice. Hearing many different voices come and go. Asking about things I didn't know, sounding sad or getting loud and angry. But stopping when the kind voice spoke to them, while holding me all the time.

I remember them being upset. The kind voice not sounding kind anymore, but furious. The nice warmth turning into heat. It almost hurting, but only almost. The calm sound of the other voice. What does surrender mean? Survival?

I remember being picked up and carried somewhere, quick. Feeling dizzy because of the rocking motion, squeaking in protest inside the tiny, dark place. Being told to be calm, to be quiet. Everything would be alright, them not letting anyone hurt me.

I remember the kind voice not being around me as much as they used to. Feeling cold and lonely, squeaking loud in protest and hoping the kind voice would return. And with them, the warmth.

I remember the kind voice being sad and holding me very close when they were around. The second voice sometimes sitting with us, saying that it would be alright, that the plan would work. Me scratching at the walls more and more, calling out to them with my squeaky voice. Wanting to know what was happening outside.

I remember the two voices whispering, being upset with me when I made a noise to get their attention. That I needed to be quiet now, or they would find us. Being set down somewhere that didn't feel familiar. The warmth lingering but then being gone the next moment. The kind voice saying they would be back soon. That everything would be okay but it would be safer for me staying here for now.

I remember loud and unpleasant sounds, the ground shaking and something crashing. Hearing someone coming closer to me. Me squeaking in excitement, thinking it must be the kind voice. They had said they would come back soon after all.

I remember being picked up by something cold, carried away hastily. Hearing screams, ugly sounding voices bellowing commands. Attack? Bring the egg on board? The queen and the king have fallen?

I remember being put somewhere warm, a nasty warmth, though. The place being hard, not feeling right. Everything feeling wrong, sounding wrong. Voices discussing what to do with the egg. Was I the egg?

I remember calling for the kind voice, for the other voice, for both of them. Wanting them back, the warmth, the safety. The ugly voices yelling at me to be quiet. That TiTAN had a plan for me. That I should be grateful. Wondering who TiTAN was. Was it them who took me away?

I remember wanting out again. To go and look for the voices that weren't around anymore. The nice sounding ones. Not the ugly ones that sounded fake, wrong. The ugly voices calling for the commander, for StrategosSix, when I finally had cracked the walls that had kept me in the dark for so long.

I remember tumbling out of the small dark space. Squinting my eyes closed at the bright blue light, it hurting them. My nose stinging from the air, the smell repulsing. Too clean, too sharp. My ears ringing form the whirring sounds. Shivering, the nasty warmth now gone. Wanting it back, even if I didn't like it. But it being better than the crispy cold.

I remember being picked up by white hands, smelling just as sharp and clean. Them not being warm, but cold and nasty. Blue eyes looking at me, making me feel helpless, scared. Trying to free myself, clawing and swiping at the face, with those light blue eyes who looked so fake. Like the hands felt, like the air smelled, like the voices sounded. 

I remember them scolding me, yelling at me. Putting me into a room that wasn't much warmer. Feeling alone again, calling for the voices that spoke to me what felt like so long ago. That told me I would be a strong Vengess, a good leader. Wondering if they had lied.

I remember learning what things meant. What a night was, who TiTAN was, what the plan they had for me was. What it meant to be strong, what it felt like to be hurt. What it meant to do as TiTAN or StrategosSix wished, to surrender, to survive.

I remember starting to hate the two voices. For lying to me, for being not around.

I know that I hate TiTAN the most, for turning them into liars.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about eggbaby. Posted this a while back on my tumblr, but I figured it would be easier to find here.


End file.
